Beautiful
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Shawn/Juliet. A collection of ficlets based on the relationship between Shawn and Juliet.
1. Beautiful

**_Beautiful_**

He's staring at her and it unnerves her. No one has looked at her for so long as such an intensity before and with Shawn's 'psychic powers' she feels even small than she would had it been someone else doing the staring. She hopes he can't read her mind her heart, but has a feeling he knows everything about her already.

She clears her throat and waves a hand in front of his face. "Shawn? Why are you staring at me?" She offers him a puzzled half smile, half frown.

Shawn, without taking his eyes off her, shrugs. "No reason," he says.

Her frown deepens and its as if he's feeding off her discomfort because he smiles.

"Shawn!" she warns.

His smile widens into a full out grin. "Jules."

"If you don't tell me what's so fascinating about me that you keep staring," she tells him, "I won't talk to you for a month." She raises an eyebrow, challenging him.

"C'mon, Jules," Shawn drawls. "We both know you couldn't last more than a week. You'd miss me too much."

She groans in frustration and then sees the pineapple smoothie on his desk. If she can just get to it, she can…

"Don't even think about it!" Shawn says. He grabs the plastic cup and takes a mouthful, nearly emptying it.

She sighs.

"You seem very agitated, Jules," he adds. "You should really learn how to relax. My place, tonight?" He winks at her.

She watches him thoughtfully for a moment before it hits her that she can use this. "If you tell me what you were staring at me for, then sure. I'll come over tonight. I'll even bring dinner."

Shawn rubs at his temples and squints slightly. He removes his fingers and turns to her. "You've got yourself a deal," he agrees. "I was staring at you because you're very beautiful today, Jules."

He smiles and there's not a trace of teasing in his expression.

She wonders if maybe he's covering for something else he was thinking, but dismisses the idea.

Shawn stands before she can think of what to say anyway. "So, Jules. Tonight."

"Yes?"

He grins wickedly and she begins to worry about what the night would bring.

"It's a date."

_fin._


	2. For Research

**_For Research_**

"I hope you don't expect me to come with you," Juliet says, her eyes on his.

He grins and offers her a careless shrug. "Why not, Jules? It'll be fun!" He turns to Gus who's looking on in mild amusement. "Won't it, Gus? Lots of fun."

Gus throws his hands up in front of his face and shakes his head defensively. "Oh, no, no, no! I'm not getting in the middle of this, Shawn. You're on your own."

"C'mon, Gus! Help me convince her?"

"No."

"Oh, fine," he says as Gus walks off. "Be that way." He returns his attention to Juliet. "Please come with me. As you can see, Gus is being a big baby today and I don't think I want to go with him."

Juliet raises an eyebrow at him. "Shawn!"

"You're not going to make me go alone, are you?"

She sighs, loudly. "I will not go to a brothel with you." She looks him firmly in the eyes. "Goodbye, Shawn."

He fakes a pout and watches her leave. Before she's out of earshot, he calls as enticingly as possible, "it's for research! Would that change your mind at all?"

He can see her smile widen but she doesn't stop.

"Maybe? Just a little bit?"

Still nothing.

"Jules?"

_fin._


	3. Leave The Cuffs

_**Leave The Cuffs**_

"Oops!" Shawn's voice echoes eerily down the venting system. "That wasn't supposed to happen." There's a small bang followed by a louder one as his hand comes in contact with the cool steel wall.

Behind him, Juliet shifts as well as one can while in a vent and narrows her eyes at him even though there's no way in hell he'll be able to turn and see her expression. She's quite certain that contortionist is not on his resume alongside his psychic ability and the week at the job he'd held at a local wiener store. "What wasn't supposed to happen?"

She can see the muscles in his back tense and aims her flashlight over him to search the tunnel. Light flickers along metal walls in a splash of mirrored rays.

"Wait for it," Shawn lifts a hand up to interrupt the light. In his hand, she can make out a small object.

"A peanut?"

Shawn's hand lowers and suddenly there's a thud and a pained cry followed by a hissing sound. "Shawn! S'that you?"

Gus.

Shawn doesn't respond. He raises his hand to display it proudly in the light again. The object is gone.

"Shawn. If that's you I'm gonna come up there and hurt you. Remember the time back in fifth grade? Yeah? Yeah?"

There is nothing but silence. Juliet can, however, feel Shawn's body shaking against her arm. "You okay?"

"I'm," he says with a snort, "fine. Now, shh!"

There's a loud clank and Shawn suddenly backs up towards her. Taking the hint, she retreats the way they came. Shawn stops.

"What was that about?" Juliet asks. She winces as he almost mashes her up against a wall. "Was that... we were over Gus's office, Shawn?"

"Yep."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

There's a snort of laughter.

"You said we were here to catch a criminal, Shawn!"

"Oh but we are. We have to cuff Gus. He's been a bad, bad boy."

Juliet takes one look at the look on his face and then sighs. She shakes her head and slowly edges back towards the exit. "I'm out of here." Metal scrapes. Gus' curses are muffled from down below.

Feigning hurt, Shawn watches her. "Can you at least leave the cuffs?"

_fin._


	4. Grey Clouds and Green Cheese

_**Grey Clouds and Green Cheese**_

The sky was growing dark and the wind was furious. By the time night arrived, there would be rain, unleashed from the grey clouds above, let free to pummel the earth. Shawn pulled his windbreaker tighter around himself. He carefully watched the path before him, trying not to run into the crazed pedestrians trying to run home before the storm hit. It was an impossible feat; no sooner had he glanced away for a second, he ran into someone.

"Walking here," he said.

"Sorry!"

That voice. He frowned and his eyes narrowed for a moment. Then, he looked at her. "Hi Jules."

"Oh! It's you."

"Yeah. It's me," he confirmed, sheepishly. "Sorry about the, uh... yeah. Bad day."

"You had a bad day?" There was surprise in her voice, almost like she didn't think him capable of having a bad day. Then again, she knew about some of the worst days in his life. Of course she knew it wasn't all pineapples and puppy dogs for him.

"Funny." He went to push past her and continue on his way.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. If that's what I did."

A slap of thunder reminded him of the bad day he'd had, and the pressing desire within him to get to somewhere warm. Then he saw Juliet's expression.

The guilt made him stop. "No, I'm sorry, Jules. I'm being rude. I'm not myself today."

"It's fine. I'll just let you get on with your day," she replied.

"No. No. You're coming with me for a pineapple smoothie," he announced, before he'd even had time to consider the implications of that himself. "It'll be nice and warm indoors. And I hear they're putting red dye in it for Halloween. It'll taste like pineapple, but look like blood!"

"I, uh-"

"Great! Let's go." Shawn reached for her hand and pulled her along with him. "You can spare an hour or so for me?"

Though her response was reluctant, there was a glimmer in her eyes, and a twitch at the corner of her lips. "Sure, Shawn. Why not?"

"You made the right choice," he said. "I hear they also have green cheese. Today only."

_Fin._


	5. Only If You Kiss Me

_**Only If You Kiss Me**_

"It's dark."

"I noticed."

"No, it's really dark. Really, really dark."

"Shawn?" Exasperated.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Who, me? Jules, I'm hurt!"

"Are you trying to get us caught/ If the Chief finds out we're in here..."

"She'll go on like a pork chop. I know."

"God, I hate that saying!"

A pause.

"Jules?"

"Mmm?"

"Keep it quiet! Please. Are you trying to get us caught?" Teasing.

"Shut up, Shawn."

"Only if you kiss me again."

Silence.

_fin._


	6. Smoothies & Handcuffs Don't Mix

_**Pineapple Smoothies & Handcuffs Don't Mix Well**_

"Pineapple smoothie?" Shawn grins at her and extends a hand, complete with said smoothie. A crazy straw made of a translucent green material leans against the rim.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she shakes her head. She gently pushes the plastic cup away from her, condensation wiping off onto the back of her fingers where her skin touches it. "No thanks," she says flatly.

"Come on! Try it!" Shawn waggles his eyebrows. "You know you want to. I know you want to so you must know you want to. It's pineapple."

"Yes, you said that."

"Yes. I did. I did say that."

"Shawn?" She looks firmly at him.

"Jules? What is it? Would you like some?" He takes slurp and then holds it out to her again.

"Uh, no." She shook her head. "No. What I want from you right now is to go away and let me get this work done. I have a lot of paperwork here, as you can see." She waves a hand over the top of a stack of files, as if to provide evidence to support her statement and to get him to back off.

Rather than submit to her, he puts the smoothie down and takes a seat on the edge of her desk next to it. He lets his feet sway back and forth, kicking at the air and then moving back again.

"Shawn. I mean it."

"So do I," he replies easily. "Just try it. One sip. I'll leave you alone then."

"No you won't," she disagrees.

"Oh, I will."

"I know you, Shawn, and you won't."

Shawn shrugs, retrieves his smoothie and takes another long slurp of it. "Your loss. I don't mind though. Your disobedience means I get a free pineapple smoothie." He gestures at the plastic cup, making a show out of it and bowing a little for more dramatic effect. "And I get a day with the beautiful Juliet, in which I will be her puppy. And by puppy I mean her shadow. Stalker person. Thing."

"Not gonna happen," she says.

"Oh really?"

She's had a lot of practice using handcuffs lately, what with the rise of crime in the area in the past month and so snapping the cuffs, one on Shawn and one on his chair, is easy. She even has the element of surprise on her side. "Really," she confirms. Her lips form a thin smile, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Oh, that is just evil!" he exclaims, pulling uselessly against the cuffs.

As she climbs to her feet to head out, she says, "Not my fault. I can't do my job with you on my back all day."

_fin._


	7. Something Real

_**Something Real**_

_Lost in everything she trusts_  
_Still can't seem to get enough_  
- The Silence, Mayday Parade

He tries to make her see that they could really have something together. Something real. He flirts with her and he offers her a smile every time he catches her looking at him and he silently promises her everything.

Whether its a promise he can keep or not, he doesn't know, but if she'll let him he'll try. He'll try harder than he's tried before in his life. That is how important she is to him.

But despite his advances, she continues to brush him off, a sad smile on her lips, an apology almost. To take that step with him, to try a relationship, is a change that has heavy consequences and he can tell those thoughts weigh on her decision. When it comes down to it, it's simple. She is scared.

She's afraid to move forwards but she won't let go of the piece of his heart she has somehow attached herself to.

And he? He is doomed.

What does a guy do when the girl of his dreams won't take a chance on him?

He's clueless how to answer that.

_fin._


End file.
